


Everything I did, Was For You.

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Endgame Spoilers, FIX IT FIC NUMBER 1 FROM ME, Fix It Fic, Happy Ending, Hugs, I hope this helps, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers, avengers endgame au, but my stucky heart needed this, endgame spoilers, for all of you who needed some fluff, so i'm not a hater of the ending mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: It goes without saying, this fic is spoiling endgame things, so if you haven't watched it, turn back now.SPOILERS AHEAD.............





	Everything I did, Was For You.

There laying in bed together after many rounds of love making when Bucky ask it.

“You wanna go back don’t you?” Bucky’s eyes look down to his knowing Steve better then he knows himself.

Steve’s eyes however slide sideways looking guilty, maybe even ashamed. “Yeah.” Brave enough to say it however.

Bucky….doesn’t know how to feel about that….Steve is  _his_ , has been his sense they were kids, but…..he knows Peggy holds a place in Steve’s heart, not like Bucky does, but a close second...and he knows it...has always known it.

Doesn’t make it any easier to hear though….Steve wants his cake and wants to eat it too…..Bucky feels his heart crack alittle from it….he doesn’t wanna share his Steve  _ever_ , but….he knows Steve, knows his heart is big, has always been big and he loves so so much and more than one person, Bucky knew it back then when he watched them together in that bar, he knew then….his Stevie was a man who loved so many….knew this day may come some how, some way.

Doesn’t make it any easier to say the words he knows Steve needs to hear though….but he finds himself saying them anyway, because he loves Steve like the moon and stars love each other...and he would do anything for this man….even share him….give him a life...so he can have a life with him after.

“Promise me something doll.” Bucky ask, making Steve look at him with his fingers on his chin firmly so the blonde can’t look away from his eyes.

Only when Steve’s eyes find his again, full of guilty tears does he continue to speak, “Save him….save that Bucky from hydra, don’t ever let him become a weapon...save yourself…tell them where the plane is just….save them….let them have a life so you can have yours.”

Bucky doesn’t say the words he wants to, the words he’s thinking,  _‘the life we could have._ ’ He feels like crying himself, but his heart is hurt and sore, he wants Steve, but he knows the blonde better than anyone, knows he needs to do this and so...Bucky will stand by him...even if it hurts like shit.

“Oh baby don’t cry.” Steve finally speaks, voice all kinds of rough as he wipes over the tears on Bucky’s cheeks.

The brunette swallows thickly, but can’t stop the tears, “Just fucking come back to me.” He growls, choking back a sob.

Steve starts really crying as he pulls Bucky down on top of him tightly in a vice grip of love, “I promise i’m coming back sweetheart, ain’t nothing keeping me from you this time.”

Steve’s kiss to his lips is salty, but it’s full of promise, “I’ll save that Bucky so he never knows the life you had, we’ll find myself and then….they get their happy ever after.”

“As long as we do too.” Bucky says out around his crying.

“Always Bucky always!” Steve vows like he’s talking in the military again, all firm and with conviction.

“I’m with you till the end of the line sugar.” Bucky finally whispers, feeling like if he speaks any louder, he’ll start sobbing again.

Steve does the sobbing for him, “I’m with you till the end of the line my love.”

The next kiss is long and full of promise that everything will be ok.

                                                _________________

When Bucky watches Steve step on that platform, he’s sad, but he smiles anyway. When Steve comes back looking just the same and hands the shield to Sam, Bucky doesn’t know weather to jump on him and never let go or yell at him. He looks for a wedding band, but finds none.

When Steve tugs him in for a tight hug he knows why, “I couldn’t do it Buck. We saved him, their Bucky and myself, but after that...after I gave them all the intel they would need for hydra and shield….I just...couldn’t stay.”

Steve pulls back just enough to kiss him and there’s a smile on his face as he does it and Bucky finds himself finally relaxing in his arms and kissing back, “Before I left...all three of them seemed to be getting pretty cozy with each other…..I think they’ll be ok.” Steve add’s on as they pull away from the kiss….and Bucky….finally smiles brightly and full of hope and love and just does the only thing he can...the only thing he wants to do.

He tugs Steve back to him and kisses the daylights out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO many people are freaking out about Steve going back in time and marrying Peggy, but like bruce said in the movie, changing anything would make a new timeline and it's this timeline not the main one we have been following for 11 years that see's Steve finally marrying Peggy, saving Bucky from hydra before he becomes the winter soldier, tells Peggy about hydra getting into shield and finally telling them where he crashed his plane.
> 
> In that new timeline, Steve fixes alot of wrongs before that machine brings Steve back to the main timeline to be with Bucky <3


End file.
